


Bumblebee: It Happened

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang tries to calmly and cooly confess to Blake, but ends up blurting it out, instead.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 13





	Bumblebee: It Happened

Yang: *head appears from above Blake's bunk*

Yang: Can we talk.

Blake: *nods while still reading*

Blake: *puts a bookmark in her book before closing it and looking up at Yang*

Yang: Oh, good god, you're gorgeous when you're reading.

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: Shit. *head disappears*

Blake: *closes her eyes and breathes for a moment*

Blake: So, what did you want to talk about?

Yang: *head reappears*

Yang: I kind of...

Blake: *curious look*

Yang: Quit looking at me with those puppydog eyes.

Blake: . . .

Yang: shit, bad choice of words.

Yang: *head disappears*

Blake: *furrows her brow and slants her eyes*

Yang: *head reappears*

Yang: Are you mad?

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: *presses her hand against her forehead*

Yang: *head disappears*

Blake: Would you just get down here?

Yang: *jumps down*

Blake: *shifts over and pats the bed beside her*

Yang: *nervously sits down on the bed beside Blake*

Blake: Just answer me one thing...

Yang: Yeah?

Blake: Was that what you wanted to talk about?

Yang: I was hoping for it to be more of a talk... rather than a giant blurting out...

Yang: *stares at her own figeting hands*

Blake: *gently takes Yang's hand*

Yang: *gives Blake a confused stare*

Blake: I'm gorgeous, am I?

Yang: I mean... your own... little space... I've wanted to know what it was like in there.

Blake: You know... I'm still getting over my relationship...

Yang: Sorry, this didn't go ANYWHERE near where I was hoping it to.

Blake: *squeezes Yang's hand*

Yang: You can't be serious?..

Blake: I don't know what I am, but... the moment you called me gorgeous... it was as if my eyes were finally open... my soul... opened up... and let you in...

Yang: Shit, I what?

Blake: *smiles as she stares into Yang's eyes*

Blake: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Blake: You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You... honestly do not seem to care what life gives you, you'll just force your way through it, anyways...

Yang: Shit, you're going to make me blush.

Blake: You also have an amazing amazonian beauty...

Yang: You're no slouch, yourself.

Blake: I know. Gorgeous.

Yang: Shit, right. Just so you know, you have your baggage... but I've got my own... this will be the first time I'll be serious about this...

Blake: Then I'm honoured.

Yang: *nervously looks at the floor in front of them*

Yang: Okay, now I'm all nervous...

Blake: So, I'm the one thing that makes you nervous?..

Yang: *looks at Blake*

Blake: *tugs on Yang's hand, pulling her close*

Blake: *leans in to kiss Yang*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611392698085146624/bumblebee-it-happened) tumblog.


End file.
